1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and semiconductor device structures. More particularly, the invention relates to nonvolatile semiconductor devices and semiconductor device structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor circuits include semiconductor devices and semiconductor structures that are formed within and upon a semiconductor substrate. Such semiconductor devices may include, but are not necessarily limited to active semiconductor devices and passive semiconductor devices. Active semiconductor devices include, but are not necessarily limited to transistors and diodes. Passive semiconductor devices may include, but are not necessarily limited to, resistors and capacitors. The semiconductor devices, whether active semiconductor devices or passive semiconductor devices, are connected and interconnected using patterned conductor layers that are separated by dielectric layers.
As semiconductor technology has advanced, the development and implementation of novel semiconductor devices and semiconductor structures within semiconductor circuits has also evolved. In particular with respect to data storage semiconductor devices, recent advances in semiconductor technology have included the development and implementation of nonvolatile semiconductor devices. Nonvolatile semiconductor devices are typically transistor based devices that allow for charge storage independent of a supply of electrical power to the nonvolatile semiconductor device. Nonvolatile semiconductor devices and nonvolatile semiconductor device structures are desirable insofar as nonvolatile semiconductor devices generally allow for portability of data independent of supply of power. To that end nonvolatile devices find common use within apparatus such as but not limited to digital cameras and flash drives.
Various nonvolatile semiconductor devices and nonvolatile semiconductor device structures are known in the semiconductor fabrication art.
For example, Kumar et al., in “Scaling of Flash NVRAM to 10's of nm by Decoupling of Storage From Read/Sense Using Back-Floating Gates,” IEEE Trans. on Nanotechnology, Vol. 1(4), December 2002, teaches a back-floating gate NVRAM structure which in-part allows for decoupling of read/sensing from storage/programming.
In addition, Kumar et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,032, teaches an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) device with enhanced performance. The EEPROM device realizes the foregoing object by including a back plane that allows for multiple gate dielectric thicknesses within the EEPROM device.
Further, Hill et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,588, teaches a flash memory device that has enhanced performance. The flash memory device uses a cylindrical core member.
Still further, Wu et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,104 teaches a nonvolatile memory device with enhanced data retention. The nonvolatile memory device comprises a fin based nonvolatile memory device.
Finally, Zhu et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,952, teaches a dual function logic and memory device with enhanced space efficiency. The dual function logic and memory device is predicated upon the use of a single semiconductor fin.
Nonvolatile semiconductor devices are likely to be of considerable continued importance and interest as semiconductor technology advances. Thus, desirable are nonvolatile semiconductor devices and nonvolatile semiconductor device structures, as well as methods for fabricating those nonvolatile semiconductor devices and nonvolatile semiconductor device structures.